


Come To Say

by Guysajer



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Divorce, F/M, Family, Seperation, Talking out your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guysajer/pseuds/Guysajer
Summary: One-Shot: They divorced after Buu, she blamed him and he didn't understand. Even until now he still never did until she found him and the two are reminded as to why they had been together and split up. Sometimes the truth needs to put out on the table when both are too stubborn to listen. (Pre-Super split Goku/Chi-Chi)
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Come To Say

**One-Shot (Maybe)**

**A/N: just one of these random thing I've worked on and just never felt sure what to do with it. Maybe you'll enjoy it.**

As he remained atop his solitary perch that was his barstool, the door to the small shack jingled from the bell as a new patron entered the location. The gentle chime sounding like a church bell next to his head and he pressed himself to ignore it. He just wanted a little quiet, though as the sounds of clacking heels began to beat into his head like a drum Goku was being forced to endure it until he found himself in the ' _presence'_ of company.

Wearing a light blue blouse, exposing enough while to be tactful it was alluring to the eyes, her legs covered by a black satin an open slit in the front exposing her legs up to her mid thigh while covering the back of her completely, her hair gelled into two long black spikes up front while the rest were held back in a neat bun.

"Is this where you spend your time now?" Judgmental, irritated, and angry. He knew it's owner, the smell alone would've told him, the quiet burn of _her_ was now washing over him. Taking the opportunity to reek of her pheromones, a dash of nervous sweat, and the smell of her cooking wafted through the air and into his nose. "I'd say I'd be disappointed, but I think we've long since passed that point."

Goku slammed his next drink, the heavy grip almost cracking the thick glass as he did his best to control his own feelings. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, knowing that if there was one person who enjoyed pushing him to his limits then it would be the woman he married.

"We're not together," His apathetic words sliding out of him quite easily. "I don't see why you would care." Perhaps he could manage to handle himself, even when dealing with a woman as dogged and determined, like his wife.

Chi-Chi raised her hand, "A martini." She asked from the bartender before turning her attention back to him. "Do you regret it?"

"Regret what?" He sighed, bringing his hand to rub his temple, he could feel a headache and a hangover already.

"Do you regret what you did, to me, your son, and your family." She continued, the bartender returning with a glass to which she thanked him and took a sip.

Releasing a weary grown Goku just looked down at his glass which was filled back up again. "I didn't do anything other than what I thought was right. I didn't do this to hurt anyone." He admitted honestly, there was no point in trying to coat over everything that had transpired between them. It had made sense in his head at the time, none of it had felt 'wrong' he did things spontaneously and sporadically because he was a creature of instinct.

"So," She sipped her drink again, "You don't care."

"I've always cared about you, our sons, and our family! Don't you dare say that I don't. I didn't take a beam through the chest, breaking every bone in my body, being blown up several times, and enduring grueling training because I just did not care." Goku fired right back at her, a low growl rippling out from his voice.

"So, because of your actions, you're not sorry? That you can't admit that deep down your family are just a burden to you because otherwise the great saiyan Goku wouldn't have to worry about anyone and just spend his time fighting all over the universe and through every other dimension because it would be so much more fun." Swirling her drink, her brown eyes turned to look at him as his veins began to show on his forehead. "Typical."

"I… swear, by the God's Chi-Chi you are the only person who can piss me off." His voice was a deep threatening rumble.

"Good," She replied, making the air in the room become just a little more electrified. The snapping of his ki was beginning to show as she could see the faint particles and she could also sense his rising aggression. "I learned it from the man who promised to love me, stay with me, and the one who's left me all alone for more than a decade because I didn't matter enough to him."

"I saved your life many times, I saved the future, multiple worlds, races, and our dimension from complete destruction. How _DARE_ you say you didn't matter to me!" He hissed, but she wasn't scared of him. Never had been, she'd taken a punches and kicks from super saiyans. If she was scared about getting hurt it wasn't ever going to happen from him.

Sipping a little more she set her glass back on the counter, "But not big enough to apologize, not enough to say sorry Chi-Chi, I didn't know what I was doing or even ask me for my advice. You just keep doing you Goku, forgetting about all of what happened to us once a threat was over right. Tell me, after you found out me and Goten were murdered by your evil clone what else did you do? Did you come home and apologize… or maybe learn something from it?"

 _Learn?_ What was he supposed to learn from it, that he hadn't been strong enough. That the kai's were just as easily corrupted as people. That the future was a crazy and dangerous place despite everything that had happened or that people could just wish to possess his body and become evil? Was there supposed to be some glorifying moment or epiphany from that?

"Not once did you ever say that you were sorry, that you left me all alone and went about your day as if nothing was wrong the next day, taking no time to appreciate what you had or even look at life a little differently. No, you just jump into the next day and not care about what you had just lost previously or could lose in the future."

"I did care, just because-"

"You never said it. Yes i'm well aware that you don't like to talk about things with me. You carry on without bothering to talk with me about anything. You run to Whiz, Beerus, Vegeta or Bulma more than me." Chi-Chi interrupted him, "You even revived the man who has nearly killed you, our son, and two other family members who came here with the intent of destroying everything and you don't even bat an eye about it."

"I do, and stop-!"

"When was the last time you said, i'm sorry? Do you even remember?"

Goku turned and faced her completely, breathing heavily through his nose as he attempted to control himself. "Stop doing that."

"I'll tell you when, it was after Buu and even now I doubt that you even meant it."

"That's it-!" Goku yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and forcing her to look at him. "You will stop telling me what I feel right now or so help me I will-."

"What leave? That's what you do best isn't it?" She said snidely, reaching back for her drink but Goku's speed pushed it away from her before she had even come close.

"You better stop Chi-Chi, I'm warning you." He was almost seething with rage, the air around them was pulsing and flexing, the heavy threads of his ki were beginning to electrify her hair and skin. "I didn't want to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt anyone. I just-"

"Haven't learned a damn thing." She sighed, "Still same old Goku, not my fault not my problem."

"What the hell do you want me to say!? That i messed up, that i'm not perfect, that I hate that I pushed you away from me. Tell me what the hell am I supposed to say Chi-Chi!" His voice was shouting and catching the attention of several others in the bar but at the way Goku's hair was twitching and the pressure now flowing outwards. Most people ignored the scene, it wasn't their problem.

Chi-Chi looked at him, his eyes were burning red from his anger, but also his pain, the deepness of her husband's emotions were evident as if he were wearing them on his sleeve. He had never been one for subtlety. Proudly going through his life and showing everyone just how he felt.

"That you understand how you made me feel, like you are right now is how I had to live for years. The month or two that I left you is what I had to put up with nearly a decade…"

If Goku was capable of feeling punched by her words… he had. "So, you left me just to prove a point on how it felt?" His anger abated and nothing but a wash of guilt and shame now softly leaked out from him. "Is that… what this all is? Are you teaching me a lesson?"

"No, this isn't a lesson Goku. I can't teach you anything, I learned that a long time ago." She said fixing her blouse, not ready to start advertising a free show to anyone here… well maybe to one person. "You never apologized for leaving me to raise both of our sons, having me do everything at home without a single word. Running off and doing whatever you felt because you could and despite everything I had to put up with and endure you fell apart where I had to suck it up and bear with it and do you know why?"

He shook his head, he didn't know why she had gone through all of it.

"Because I fell in love with you, even now I still love you. I might resent you or even feel anger towards you but that doesn't change the fact that I still care about you."

If he could feel anymore shame as a weighted suit, it felt like the ones that Whiz had given him to wear, those thousands of pounds though felt like nothing to the pulling of his heart in his chest. Chi-Chi hadn't left him because she had wanted to hurt him, but to show him just what his actions did. To consider that their were consequences to those around him whenever he jumped off and went to the nearest battle without taking a moment to talk with her.

Remembering how he felt when Black had mocked him for murdering his wife and son had caused a deep pain that fueled his rage to the point he had gained unbelievable strength to avenge them… his wife had stripped all of that away by saying those simple words.

"I want you to know how much it hurt me, I want you to understand that… No I need you to know how I feel and how I've had to go through this life without you for so many years." Chi-Chi reached up and touched his cheek, finding the saiyan warrior almost trembling as he felt her fingers smooth along his face and up to his forehead.

"Sorry… Chi-Chi i'm sorry." He told her faintly, his head dropping unable to look at her. The truth was that the ones that he cared about he most were the ones that he often hurt the most. He'd never felt this way for anyone in his entire life, and it would be her.

"I know you are…" She chuckled, "It takes a lot to get through that thick skull of yours… but you know. If you really want to make it up to me…" She brought her one hand down and cupped her husband's crotch. "Some… proper angry sex. I might be willing to forgive you… it's been awhile since we've had some rough stuff and I won't lie. You do fuck very… very… _well."_ She squeezed his limp form between her fingers as she leaned and and nipped at his ear.

Goku felt himself grow hard immediately, looking down at her and getting a perfect view of her cleavage, and the way her hand gripped him and squeezed him with those fine nails. "How angry?" He whispered to her, his voice dripping with ill and dark intentions.

"Very… Very angry." She told him.

"You're being a bit too vague, you'll have to show me." He told her as she smiled and drew one hand to his neck and wrapped her fingers around it.

"Oh, don't you know?" She chuckled darkly as she squeezed, her strength choking him as her nails began to crack and draw blood from his neck….

 _Angry… Angry indeed._ Goku thought before the two were quickly swallowed by the rest of their evening, their money left on the counter as Chi-Chi and Goku cursed out their frustrations for one another inside a cheap love hotel. Her angry screams smacks and slaps only countered by his aggressive roars and hair pulling that she absolutely _hated._

They weren't perfect, but damn if it didn't feel _**right.**_

_**R &R** _


End file.
